girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-10-30 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Ah, the Blue Dyne''-ube.'' What a death ray! It drills a hole and parts the waters. Shouldn't the hole below the stream contain a pool of that blue stuff in it or at least some steam rising from it? --Rej ¤¤? :That part of the cavern is probably built over solid rock (or down into into it, as the case may be) - the equipment on the other side looks like it's built directly on top of the rock there. I think we now see the source of all those signature glowing blue Heterodyne power devices. This could be a real problem - I don't think scale was really taken into account for the repair. --Zerogee 05:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::But it is necessaire that this be repaired, in order to save the lives of Tarvek and Gil. Agatha will find a way. Dr. Cayne Armand 15:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I hope not - assuming Agatha can find/make some significant, controllable source of power still active down there to finish fixing up her boys, then that would be the first order of business. Also, I think Agatha may still have her little death ray thingie with her (without the power source) -- if she can find something else to tap for power down there, she should be able to clear out any rubble in a hurry (assuming she can dial it down enough). If we're to take the current chapter cover literally - she fixes them up first, then gets to the fun part of playing with enormous amounts of power. --Zerogee 18:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hé bien, this does not bode well for le Baron... Dr. Cayne Armand 21:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) So there seems to be both mundane and not so mundane power being extracted -- BTW, that particular blue is characteristic of Cherenkov radiation. I think we can see that the mundane power source is knocked out -- but has the not so mundane power source been running all this time with nowhere to release its power? There could be something down there with enough stored energy to totally rewrite the maps of Europa if it blows. --Zerogee 05:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm curious as to what the tubes are, near where the elevator is going to come to terre. - Dr. Cayne Armand 15:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::The things within have shapes quite similar to some of the symbols on the waterwheel "monolith" -- and they're about as big around as Agatha's deathray hole - enormous. --Zerogee 21:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Exactement, and en plus, given their size, the contents could be the dregs of a horrific Heterodyne experiment. I would not put such things past the famille of Mademoiselle Heterodyne. They are at least 20 to 30 metres tall... Dr. Cayne Armand 21:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I realise that spheres aren't uncommon in engineering but those 'machines' in the right of the cave across the river bear an alarming similarity with the hive engines we've so far encountered. --Kognar 09:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : I hadn't thought they look to be hive engines. If they are, Lucrezia must have convinced Le Château to let her in on the secret. And Von Pinn is down here, ? Dr. Cayne Armand 15:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :: There are three other options for Von Pinn: ::# She could be further down, the hole continues. ::# She could have caught a floor on the way down and never have fallen this far. ::# Even if she happened to catch this floor, she could have found stairs or rope and have moved on to a higher level. :: So we can't have any idea from which direction Von Pinn will next appear. Argadi 17:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) So... does this make Agatha a Dyne Maiden? Nekokami 12:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page